Shadow's Final Battle
by Robloxh3dg3h0g
Summary: Haze has finally snapped and it'sup to Shadow the Gel to stop him.


**THE FINAL BATTLE**

-by MINECRAFTIANGEL/Robloxh3dg3h0g

I heard a low rumbling coming from the doors. I felt a strong energy on its way, and it felt evil. Haze burst through the doors at full speed towards me with his forbidden blade raised. I quickly took out my katana and blocked his attack.

"You think that was my strongest attack? I was only warning you of my appearance." Haze said with a threatening tone

"I could feel your energy, Haze." I spat

Haze brought one of his fists to my gut and sent me flying back to the wall. I winced from the blow but held my ground. He was strong, but I was strong in my own way. I raised my energy to meet his and launched at him. I threw my fist right between his eyes and heard a loud sickening crack. Haze stood there unaffected and I grabbed my wrist and cried out in pain.

"You're weak, gel." Haze said before punching me through the back of my house.

I stood up and formed the parts of my body that were taken off. I raised my blade and ran back towards Haze at full speed. Haze raised his sword and I slashed mine below his first set of arms. My blade shattered right as it his chest, and the explosion sent us both flying in opposite directions.

"You're stronger than you look." Haze said

"You'd be surprised. I'm more than I look." I said

Haze warped behind me and grabbed my arms. He used four of his hands to hold them back and launched his other two at the back of my head. I quickly pushed him back with my wings and blasted myself to create a thick steam. I melted into the ground to hide from him.

"Nice move. Too bad that it's your last." Haze said.

He built up a large amount of energy and aimed it at me. When he shot it, I quickly reformed and grabbed it. My body turned a bright yellow to absorb the energy and redirect it. I held the energy in me until I super charged it with some of my forbidden energy.

"Good bye, hedgehog." I said

I fired the energy right at Haze and he just grabbed it and crushed it. His energy was hidden. But I could still see that he is slowly loosing it. I had to exhaust all his energy if I wanted to win this battle. Haze ran towards me and disappeared from sight right before he hit me. I felt something hit me and it sent me flying through the forest behind my home. I went through multiple trees and shrubbery and left a trail of death from the speed of which I was hurled. When I stopped, I stood up to see Haze running for me again at top speed. I tapped into my forbidden energy and bolted towards him at light-breaking speed. I hurled my fist towards his chest and sent him back a few feet from where I hit him. Energy surrounded his body and he disappeared again. I closed my eyes and waited. I felt his energy right on top of me and I caught his fist before it hit me.

"Not this time. I'll win this battle." I said

A green energy ball hit Haze from behind and created a poison mist. I jumped back and watched Haze cough and choke in the cloud. Seems like a friend has joined my battle. I saw a dark figure with four eyes and an hourglass on his chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here to help you, Shadow." Spider said

"Well thanks for slowing him down. I need to finish this before anyone gets hurt." I growled

I launched towards Haze and knocked him back into a tree. I picked him up by the tuff of fur on his chest. I threw him into the air and fired multiple spears of energy around him. I spread my wings and launched after him, speeding up the energy as I went. Haze opened his eyes and saw me. Right before I hit him, he warped behind me. Big mistake. My energy hit him, full force, and sent him into another spear. I held him and let the rest of the energy explode in his back. He flipped and sent me tumbling through the air. I stopped myself and readied my energy.

"You think you can defeat me? You're weak gel." Haze shouted

"But I survived for all these years. The last of my kind. I'm stronger than you can imagine. You better quit before you regret this." I said darkly

Haze snarled and bared his fangs. He launched at me with such force and speed, he created a sonic boom. I tapped back into my forbidden energy and stood completely still in the air. I let Haze hit me and he sent me flying through the air. I slowed him down with my energy boost and pushed back. Our energy was matched and we were completely still in the air. He let his energy explode around his body and blasted me back. I brought my forbidden emerald into my chest. I latched my energy into its energy and charged myself off of it. I launched towards Haze and punched his chest. The force created a huge shockwave with a deafening boom. I sent him flying back but he stopped and warped towards me at a speed so quickly, he nearly shattered the air around him. I did the same and charged an energy ball. Right before we hit each other, I sent my energy into his head and watched his body explode. He slowly reformed with darker fur and red and black eyes.

"You think this is all I have? I can crush entire planets with just a flick of my wrist." Haze said

"I don't brag about my energy. That's the biggest mistake you could ever make." I said

Haze growled and launched towards me. I raised my energy again and punched him downwards, and sent him flying towards the ground. He created a huge crater from the force of the blow. I hovered down to him and watched his wounds heal. Haze warped behind me and hit me as hard as he could, sending me flying. He warped in my flight path and hit me into the air and kept hitting me higher until we were out of the atmosphere. Since I was a Gel, I didn't need to breathe. Haze grabbed my head and charged three energy orbs in his other hands.

"So long, putrid Gel." He said

"No. I'll never go down like this!" I shouted

Haze shot me in my chest, gut, and head all at once. My body exploded from the force of the energy but I still survived. The bits of gel pulled themselves back together and I reformed with holes in my body.

"You're weakening. I'll soon be able to finally kill you." Haze growled

"But good always prevails. You'll never win the cosmic battle of good and evil. I'm the one to end you." I said

"YOU LIE! I'LL DESTROY THIS DIMENSION STARTING WITH YOU!"

"Where will you go? You'll be killed in the blast too."

"My energy can't harm me. I'm invincible to it."

"Everyone has their weaknesses." I weakly said

"Like your parents? I was the one who killed them. I spared you to let you see the destruction of your family. You may be strong but I am infinitely stronger." Growled Haze

"You… YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!?" I shouted, "You have no idea what you just did. I'll avenge everyone you have killed. And you'll regret everything."

I completely drained my forbidden emerald and turned into Forbidden Shadow. My wings split into four wings made of dark mana. My eyes turned red and dark purple, horns appeared on my head, my halo violently exploded into dust, a long tail appeared on me, and my body turned flaming red and orange. '

"This time, I'll be sure to not leave anything behind." I said in a dark tone

"You think you can defeat me? Just by transforming into that? I laugh at you HAHA" Haze laughed

I bolted towards Haze and rammed my fist into his chest. I held him still with energy and repeatedly and rapidly punched his chest and abdomen. I released him from my energy hold and threw both of my fists into his chest. Blood leaked from Haze's mouth before being launched through the moon by my energy wave. I launched towards him faster than light. I hit him so hard that he flew through Mobius' steel core. I warped behind him and held my fist out. Energy spikes sprouted from my knuckles and pierced Haze's skin. Haze shouted in pain and I fired a dark mana beam through him. I pulled my fist back and turned him around.

"Please! Spare me! I'll do anything! I'll be your servant for all eternity! I'll build you your own universe with my bare hands! I'll do anything! Don't kill me!" Haze pleaded

"You killed everyone that I loved. You murdered my family. Why should I spare you? You deserve this." I said, "Now feel the pain that you gave to the innocent ones of this world."

I threw my fist and it found its way into Haze's head. I sent him flying back, and warped behind him. I let him hit me and I held onto him. I launched towards the ground and aimed for the sharpest part I could. I hurled Haze as hard as I could and fired an energy wave after him. As soon as he hit the ground, my energy hit him, creating a massive explosion of light. I charged up a ball of energy and started to let it spin. Haze looked up at me and healed his wounds. I changed places with him so I didn't destroy my home. Haze created a massive energy ball and kept charging it. He aimed it right at me and I kept charging. I felt his energy build up way beyond mine and I knew I wasn't going to stop it.

Somewhere on the planet, my friends felt my distress. The strongest of my friends came to my aid as fast as they could.

"SHADOW!" shouted Ultima

I looked back at him and smiled. Shade Yasinoko, Sonic, Shadow the hedgehog, Spider the black widow, Ifrit, Herobrine, and my wife Chaos also appeared behind Ultima. Sonic and Shadow pulled out the super emeralds and both lent me their energy. Ultima put his hand on my energy and added his own. Spider turned himself into energy and jumped into my body. Herobrine gave me all his mana and his most powerful sword. Shade crushed his god lance and sent the energy into me. Ifrit added himself to my energy and hyper charged it. Chaos turned into a puddle and melted into my body combining our bodies.

"Thanks for the help! I needed it!" I said before sending some of my friends to safety.

Haze put all his energy into the energy, turning into a pale-furred hedgehog. He launched his energy at me and screamed "DIE!" at the same time. I fired my energy at his ball of energy and it had no effect. I forced more energy into it and still nothing. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst.

Everything went white and warm. I saw a floating halo and a pair of angelic wings. Was I dead? I walked up to them and touched the halo. My body was then surrounded by a white light and I shielded my eyes from the brightness.

When I opened them, I was holding a massive red energy ball just above the ground. I felt stronger than I have ever felt before. I saw a halo and angel wings on my body and I knew what happened. My plead of help has been heard. I fired an energy wave so powerful, it sliced Haze's energy in half like a flaming sword through warm butter. Haze couldn't get out of the way in time and he got hit by my blue energy. A faint scream of pain was heard before a huge explosion filled the sky. The shockwave was felt around the world and everyone knew what has happened.

"Finally, he's gone." I said

A dark ball of energy appeared in the air and it slowly turned white. The energy lowered until it was at my feet. Haze slowly formed from the energy and he fell onto the ground. He looked up at me with a blank face.

"What is your name?" I said

"M-my name? Uhhh… I don't know." Haze said

"Your name is Haze the Dark-Heart. You are the one who was sent here to help protect the planet." I lied to him

"I will try my best." Haze said.


End file.
